Sasuke's 'Problem'
by Paigeion
Summary: Naruto finds Sasuke getting a dirty magazine from a book store and decides to help him with his 'problem' NarSas ONE SHOT


**Naruto finds Sasuke in a bookstore getting dirty magazines, and desides to help him with his 'Problem' Naruto/Sasuke pairing  
Slash waring!**

**Warning: this story inclused slash (yo uknow, boy on boy action) so if you do not like that kind of stuff, the back button is to the left, nice and green.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Naruto or Sasuke, or anybody else as a matter of fact, i just twist thema ll around so they're all gay and Sakura ends up dead, tee hee.**

**ONE SHOT!**

**enjoy:**

**Sasuke's Problem**

Naruto was totally and utterly bored, the team did some practices that day and that was over now and he had no idea what to do for the rest of theday. He sat on a bench outside of a bookstore, watching people walk by.

"This sucks." He mumbled to himself. He looked around and saw a makeup store. _'Okay, either the makeup store, or the bookstore, and even though I love makeup, I think I'll go with the bookstore.' _He sighed and got up, his hands in his pocket and stepped inside.

There were some pretty lame books inside, mostly mystery and suspense. He was reading the back of a book with a picture of a monster on the front when he heard the door chime as someone came in, he looked up and gasped. _'Sasuke!' _

There he was, the beautiful figure of Sauske, the wind from outside blew his hair dramatically as he walked in. He didn't seem to notice Naruto and looked rather determined to do something. Naruto's blue orbs followed the raven haired seventeen year old walk all the way to the back of the store where a door was.

_'What in the hell is he doing?' _Naruto-being the nosey one-decided to see what Sasuke was looking for, he looked in and his eyes widened. Naked women filled the room, everywhere he looked there were magazines filled with naked women!

_'No wonder it's at the back of the store in a different room, its all porn!' _But Sasuke? No way! Speaking of Sasuke, where his he? Naruto looked around the room, avoiding the provocative sights on the covers of some magazines. Then he saw another door. _'How big is this place?' _he walked towards the other door, and heard movement from within. _'He's in there.' _He peeked in and saw more magazines, and in the middle of the room stood Sasuke, he was faced the other way, the walls were filled (and I mean _filled) _with men, naked wonderful men! He saw a brunette giving a skinny red head a blow job on one, another sported three men having sex at the same time.

Naruto was getting a hard on at the sights he saw before him. He couldn't believe Sasuke was in to men like he was. Naruto had always known about his sexuality, and had sprouted a huge crush on the raven haired boy before him. Naruto watched from outside as Sasuke picked up a certain magazine from the rack. Naruto caught a glimpse of it- a skinny blond boy with blue eyes was being fucked by a raven haired boy.

He rushed out of the store before Sasuke could catch him spying on him. He hid in the stores ally for the black haired boy to emerge. A few moments of waiting and said person strode out with his purchase in a black bag. Naruto was very much exited; he followed Sasuke a block behind so he could keep an eye on him and see what he was going to do with that magazine. Naruto knew where Sasuke lived and he sure as hell wasn't headed home. _What is he up to?' _soon Naruto couldn't hide in a crowd since there were less people around now, so he had to follow from far behind now. Sasuke went into a very large park and Naruto soon followed. Sasuke was headed for a secluded area from any other part of the park and into a small forested area where he finally stopped walking and sat against a tree._ 'Finally!' _Naruto was happy for two reasons; one, he didn't have to keep walking, and two; he knew what Sasuke was about to do. He sat down behind a bush and watched.

* * *

Sasuke took the magazine out of the bag; he was so horny after seeing Naruto shirtless during practices today, his lean muscles shining in the sun from perspiration. He looked at the cover, and he wished he could do that to Naruto, the naked man looked a little like him. He looked though the pages and stopped on one with the two from the cover, they had a bunch of pictures with different positions, his pants suddenly tightened and his cock demanded attention, he undid his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers and started fisting himself, he had sat in this same place multiple times' trying to make his Naruto fantasies go away, but never succeeding. He wished Naruto would put his hot mouth over his cock and suck and lick and tease and he would call out his name, he wished he could fuck that tight ass over and over again, just like in the magazine, he continued to pump himself over and over again, pretending like it was Naruto instead. 

"Naruto" he said between thrusts. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!" He was getting closer and he closed his eyes, he said Naruto's name faster and faster. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto" closer and closer, he could feel it. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO!" He came into his hand, he was stunned from the Impact of coming and sat there a few minutes with his pants down at his knees. He heard a twig crack from his right and looked up to see what was there.

* * *

Naruto was so turned on, Sasuke was masturbating and he loved it. He wanted to go help the boy along but he was just so mesmerized by the sight. He then heard Sasuke say something 

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…" He gapped at what he just heard. Not only was he masturbating, he was masturbating to him! The way he was repeating his name turned Naruto on even more. His mind was thinking up many different things he'd like the raven to do to him.

He watched as Sasuke sped up his thrusts and continued to repeat his name, then he screamed Naruto's name into the heavens as he came. Naruto didn't realize it but he had a nose bleed and wiped it on his sleeve.

He stepped forwards snapped a stick, Sasuke's head shot up, when he saw Naruto he looked mortified, he looked so vulnerable, just sitting there without his pants on. Sasuke's mouth gapped open in an 'O' shape.

"Naruto…" His voice sounded as if he was scared that Naruto would leave after what he had witnessed. Naruto loved how Sasuke looked; he stepped closer to him again.

"So hot…" he whispered to himself as he stepped closer, he was filled with lust. Sasuke couldn't get away form him this time now that he knew, he was going to help Sasuke with his knew forming problem.

* * *

Sasuke was mortified; his hidden obsession was out, and to his obsession itself none the less! Seeing Naruto standing there, after all his dirty thoughts, made him want Naruto even more now that he was standing right before him, he was starting to get hard again from seeing him there, but it was silent between them, he would deal with his problem after Naruto fled with disgust after he found out he loved him. But Naruto did not run away, he continued to walk towards him, his eyes glazed over with lust. He looked so hot and Sasuke could see his cock re-harden again. Naruto stood before him, looming over his figure, and he shudder. _'What is he doing?' _Naruto shed his orange coat and pants; he was now only in boxers and a black tight shirt. No words were exchanged between them as Naruto gently took off Sasuke's shirt, he was now completely naked. He shivered. 

"W-What are you doing?" Sasuke was lifted from his position under the tree to the grassy area near it. the dirty magazine long forgotten. Naruto leaned forward and Sasuke could feel his hot breath on his neck and ear.

"I want to help you with your problem." Naruto shed of his shirt and boxers to where they were now both naked and Naruto was on top of him.

"What problem?" Sasuke was confused. Was he dreaming, had he fallen asleep after he had come? Naruto pulled back and smirked.

"This problem." He stated and moved his hardened member over Sasuke's, making his gasp at the feeling, he had never felt like this, never in his whole life had he ever felt so good. Naruto began rocking his hips into his, sending that feeling over his body every time he moved even a little. After a bit Naruto stopped, making Sasuke bucked his hips against Naruto, but Naruto was strong, and held him down.

"I've wanted to do this for so long, I want it to last." Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke, which surprised him, making him gasp, but Naruto did not enter his mouth, only licked his bottom lip, making him want him to enter. He whimpered and opened his mouth, Naruto plunged in and Sasuke sucked on his tongue, earning himself a moan from the other boy, he liked that sound, and wanted Naruto to make more, so while he continued to kiss Naruto he snaked a hand up his chest and over a nipple. Naruto groaned into his mouth, bucking him again.

"Oh Sasuke, you feel so good in my arms." He stopped kissing and sucked on Sasuke's neck, biting it so it leaveda mark.Sasuke moaned, but he wanted Naruto to make those wonderful sounds again. He suddenly flipped Naruto over. Naruto looked surprised. But Sasuke couldn't get that moaning out of his head, he attacked the blonds chest with his mouth, making him gasp in pleasure, panting. He found his way to the nipple again, he wanted Naruto to make those sounds again, he put one in his mouth and sucked until it was hard as a rock, he heard Naruto groan again and he loved it, groan after groan after groan, he was going to come just by those sounds he was making with just his touch. He wanted to fuck Naruto _so _badly. He bit the nipple and Naruto gasped beneath him, then groaned again, that was it, Sasuke couldn't tae it any longer. He looked up at Naruto pleadingly.

"please?"

* * *

Naruto never knew he was so sensitive, everywhere Sasuke touched him made him moan, he wanted to feel Sasuke's cock inside him so badly, and when he moaned one more time it seemed as if Sasuke could take no more. 

"Please?" He looked so cute, laying there on top of him with her erection poking his leg. He put three fingers to Sasuke's mouth.

"Suck." Sasuke immediately took hold of the fingers in his moth and began running his tongue along them and in between, it was hard for Naruto to stay calm as he watched Sasuke close his eyes and molest his fingers. _'Oh god he's so hot' _When Sasuke was satisfied with his job he let Naruto take his fingers out, a long trail of saliva followed it on the way out, making Naruto's cock twitch. He moved back a bit so Sasuke could see his whole body. He then spread his legs a bit and lifted his bum into the air. He inserted a finger slowly, making sure all the attention was on him, he moaned at the feeling and Sasuke was watching intently. he added another finger and kept moving. now a third, but the boy suddenly shot towards him.

* * *

Sasuke slicked his fingers down as he watched the blond finger himself, he loved it but he wanted to make Naruto moan, moan and moan and moan. He shoved the blond down again. 

"Don't do that to me." He said huskily as he pulled Naruto's fingers out and replaced them with his own, Naruto had no problem and spread his legs for more access.

"I just wanted you to see me-"He stopped in mid sentence his eyes wide.

_'Jackpot.' _Sasuke had hit his prostate, he couldn't even talk. He rubbed it again and Naruto went over board.

"oh god Sasuke, now, now, don't stop, now I want you now!" Sasuke took his fingers out and replaced them with his hard cock. He entered slowly so Naruto could get used to it, but after he went slow for a while Naruto pushed himself onto it.

"Faster!" He demanded. Sasuke wouldn't give in.

"Beg." Naruto clasped to Sasuke's waist.

"Fuck me, fuck me Sasuke, hard and fast, now!" Sasuke thrust into Naruto hard, and he gasped at the feeling of the tightness.

"Oh Naruto!" he thrust again, and again, every time he did he earned another amazing little scream from Naruto, not like the others, he had he legs wrapped aground Sasuke's waist now and his arms held onto his shoulders as he continued to thrust into him.

"Sasuke, Sasuke." Naruto mumbled over and over again like he himself had done before. He sped up, he was close, but it was nothing like his had, oh no, _nothing_ like his hand.

"Faster Sasuke, faster!" Naruto urged, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hardened member and thrust it in time with his own, they came together, screaming each others names.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

after a bit Sasuke slid out of him and got up, they gatherd thier things and got dressed. Then the ackward silence came in to play. Naruto saw his disgaurded dirty magazine lying near the tree.He went and picked it up and fliped through the pages.

"hmmm..." suddenly Sasuke was behind him.

"what 'hmmm'?" He asked.

"Well these look like some pretty good ideas for next time you know? I thing I'm going to take this home and study." Sasuke gaped.

"Study?!" the blond nodded.

"You know, so you wont have to use this anymore." he waved the book at him. "I said I wanted to help you with your problem, all you had to do was ask." Sasuke gaped at the boy as he rolled it up and pocketed it.

"bu-but-" But Naruto was already already walking away. He stopped and turned.

"Oh yea, by the way, I like your taste in men." he said pointing to the blond on the cover, then continued walking. Sasuke shook his head.

"I love that man..."

* * *

**annnnnnnnnnd...DONE! first one shot on here, so boo yea!**

**hope you liked it, its like...looks at clock 3:07...AM! and i need to sleep, review please. **

** 3**

**lotza loves**

**Tay)**


End file.
